


The Art of (Fake)Dating

by mayquita



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bartender Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Bartender Emma Swan, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Sharing a Bed, cssecretsanta2k19
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayquita/pseuds/mayquita
Summary: When Emma agrees to be Killian's fake girlfriend she expects it to be a one-time thing. However, and despite getting an enemy in the form of an overprotective brother, she ends up becoming an expert in the art of fake dating even though she can't stand her fake boyfriend, at least at the beginning.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 18
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shardmind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shardmind/gifts).



> Surprise Ems! I'm your CS Secret Santa! I felt pretty bad for not being able to have your gift ready on time. I wanted to offer you something, so I decided to divide your gift into four parts, and here's the first one, finally! It has been a pleasure to get to know you throughout these past weeks, I'd like you to know that you already have a friend in me.
> 
> Apologies in advance because there will probably be around a million mistakes. I hope you like it despite that :)

**_I need a reminder, Jones. Why am I doing this?_ ** _\- Emma_

_Because you're a good person who offered help to someone in need? - Killian_

**_Nah, I mean the other reason, the one that really matters to me._ ** _\- Emma_

_Are you implying that you aren't a good person then? - Killian_

**_Jones, keep pushing and you get nothing. - Emma_ **

_Just was kidding, Swan. I know the terms of our agreement. - Killian_

**_So enlighten me, I need a reminder about the reason why I've accepted this stupid plan. - Emma_ **

**_Killian? - Emma_ **

**_It's not funny, Jones - Emma_ **

**_Well, since you don't seem especially interested, I better look for a more enjoyable Thanksgiving plan. It won't be a difficult task, by the way. - Emma_ **

_Where’s the rush, Swan? I was just a bit busy, but I'm all yours now ;) - Killian_

**_I’m waiting. - Emma_ **

_(insert heavy sigh sound) Okay… you get to choose the best shift. Happy now? - Killian_

**_Ask me when we get back - Emma_ **

Emma rested her arms on the counter and barely resisted the urge to bang her head against the smooth surface while cursing under her breath. _What the hell was I thinking? Why on earth did I accept this stupid plan?_

Letting out a soft groan, she put the phone in her pants pocket and straightened her back, ignoring Ruby's inquisitive gaze.

She could barely stand the guy, for God's sake, but that hadn't stopped her from accepting not only to spend Thanksgiving with him and his family (and also spend the night there — _seriously, what's wrong with me?_ ) but do it as his fake girlfriend.

 _Who are you kidding, Emma? You and I know the real reason why you accepted the deal._ Her inner voice seemed to be very active today, although she made an effort to ignore it trying to focus on her current task.

_You know you'll have to share the bed with him, don't you? And obviously, it won't be the first time..._

"Oh shut up!" _Great_. She had gone crazy and started talking to herself. 

She felt her cheeks start to burn as she glanced around to make sure no one was witnessing how she managed to embarrass herself. Luckily, Will and Ruby were serving some customers and Robin, their boss, was in the back room. Killian Jones, the object of her tribulations, would arrive later. Although she tried, she found herself unable to prevent a flood of no longer repressed memories from starting to resurface.

Her inner voice was right. Thanksgiving night wouldn't be the first time she shared a bed with Killian. It had all been the product of a series of unfortunate decisions taken shortly after she had moved to Storybrooke, a sleepy town in the middle of nowhere, three and a half years ago in a somewhat desperate attempt at a fresh start away from everything and everyone.

In retrospect, she should have gotten drunk, at least she would have an excuse for her behavior. She couldn't blame alcohol, but she might have found herself in a state of transitory alienation that would have clouded her mind to the point where it seemed reasonable not only to fuck a guy she had just met in a place as mundane as the town diner but did so knowing that he lived in the same apartment building as her, although on a different floor. 

To make matters worse, that guy, Killian Jones, had also turned out to be one of her coworkers at The Rabbit Hole, the bar she would start working on the following day. _Seriously? What were the odds!?_

She had decided that she was going to hate Killian for the rest of her life, even though he had offered her one of the best sex sessions she remembered. But what she had hoped was a simple one night stand, without complications, in the end, had become not only her neighbor but the asshole, cocky and too sexy for his own good co-worker.

In case all this wasn't reason enough for her dislike towards him, there was a fact that was the one that had bothered Emma the most, although she would never admit it out loud. By the time she had learned that she would have to see him on a daily basis at their workplace, she had pushed him away, holding back any possible approach on his part. Although she was the only one to blame, she couldn’t help feeling rejected in some way, since, after a couple of timid attempts and some flirtation, he seemed to have lost any interest in repeating their dalliance. _Dammit_!

* * *

"Why me and why you need to pretend you have a girlfriend?"

Emma had asked the same questions since she had agreed to be part of the farce, obtaining vague explanations or directly silence in response. However, since they were already on their way to the Jones' house, she found herself in need to ask once more. She wanted to know the cards she played with in this stupid game.

Killian's gaze drifted to her for a split second, but then he turned his attention back to the road, keeping his lips sealed. Emma let out an exaggerated sigh as she leaned back in her seat and turned her head in the direction of the window, feeling a sense of growing frustration settling in the pit of her stomach.

The day hadn't started well, as she had intended to follow Killian's car while driving her beloved yellow beetle. Killian had looked at her as if she had grown two heads before responding in a somewhat condescending tone, which had done nothing to placate her annoyance towards him.

_"We live in the same building and now we are a couple, obviously we don't need to travel in two separate cars, Swan. And don't think for a second that I'm going to spend the next two hours stuck in that horrendous metal trap."_

At least the music resonating inside the vehicle was good enough to keep her entertained since her fake boyfriend seemed to have entered into a kind of mutism, or worse, he had decided to ignore her presence completely. This entire situation only strengthened her resentment towards him, although that did not prevent her from wanting to fuck him. Emma wasn't sure yet how she was going to deal with those mixed feelings when they were locked in the privacy of a bedroom, presumably sleeping in the same bed and…

"Two things, love." The unexpected sound of Killian's voice brought her back to reality, causing those inappropriate thoughts to return to the most hidden corner of her mind, where they would remain and where they should never escape again, an arduous task when his voice alone had the ability to make her blood run hot in her veins. _Gods_! She hated this guy for taking control over her body without him even being aware of it. "Well, actually three." The bastard gave her a sidelong glance, the hint of a smirk adorning his lips. But if she thought he was finally going to give her an explanation, she was wrong, since he looked back to the road as he returned to his silence.

The man was so infuriating and always seemed to have an ace up his sleeve to cause a reaction in her. On this occasion, she tried hard not to take the bait but her current situation, locked in his vehicle on the way to a somewhat uncertain destination, did not help much for her purpose.

"Come on, Jones. Tell me now or I'll break the deal," she snapped finally, hating him a little more in the process.

"Calm down, Swan. We still have an hour and a half left to reach our destination. You should relax and enjoy the ride, the good music and, of course, the good company." She didn't even need to look at him to know he was smirking again. "Maybe if you ask nicely..."

The glare she gave him seemed to be enough for him to stop teasing her. "Okay, okay. As I was saying and to answer your questions, three things. The first one. I chose you because my family had heard from you before. You know, the coworker who hates me for some inexplicable reason, but over time she ends up falling for my undeniable charms in the most classic enemies to lovers style."

"I can't believe you told that story to your family," she huffed while shaking her head, somewhat surprised by the fact that Killian seemed to have the entire farce under control.

"Well, it's partially true, isn't it?"

"Me falling for you? Keep dreaming, Jones."

"Always." He winked at her causing her stomach to flop. _Bastard_. "But I meant you hating me."

She rolled her eyes, holding back a biting retort. Instead, she chose to continue with her inquiries. "I know I'm probably going to regret it, but what's the second thing?"

"Ah, that..." Emma didn't miss the fact that he looked back at the road while his cheeks acquired a light pink hue. Although she tried to ignore it, her stomach fluttered in anticipation, making a small somersault when he looked at her again before continuing to speak. "I know how you kiss, Swan. So I thought it would be convenient if I chose a lass with whom I had already kissed previously since it would give credibility to our performance."

So he remembered that they had kissed before... Emma wondered if he also remembered that they had done much more than kissing. She had even come to think that he had completely forgotten their night together, one of the reasons that had made her feel somewhat rejected.

"Even so, I'm entirely willing to practice to perfect our technique in case it's necessary to carry out certain public displays of affection, you know what I mean." The way he bit his lower lip and wagged his eyebrows at her had no effect on her. None at all.

Was he flirting with her or was it just a figment of her imagination? To be honest, he had never stopped doing it, but in the same way he did with any female who crossed his path. This time, however, his flirting seemed to have a clear intention, but it couldn't be, right?

Emma shifted uncomfortably in her seat, feeling a blush crawling up from her neck to her cheeks. Still, she felt the need to tease him back. "I also know how you kiss, Jones, there is no need to practice. In fact, there is no need for kisses at all. We will be there for less than twenty-four hours." Before he had time to reply, she continued speaking in an attempt to divert attention. "And what about the reason for this farce?"

He took a few seconds to respond, which allowed Emma to notice a slight change in his attitude. His jaw clenched and the muscles in his arms tensed as he gripped the steering wheel tightly. "About that... Let's say that my brother thinks I'm a total failure in several parcels of my life." His gaze shifted almost imperceptibly to the prosthesis of his left arm. "I guess I wanted to cross out one of them from the list."

Killian had used a nonchalant tone as he shrugged as if he downplayed his statement. His fake smile and the hint of bitterness in his voice said otherwise, though. Emma and Killian might not even be considered friends, but at least she had come to know part of his past and had even witnessed some of his lowest moments. Even so, she didn't expect that to be something that could affect him in his relationship with his brother.

An unusual wave of sympathy for him washed over her. She was aware that Killian, like her, dragged several demons from his past. The fact that his first instinct had been to look at his prosthesis was proof of that. She was also able to recognize, despite her dislike towards him, some of his qualities. She had always admired the fact that despite the absence of a hand he seemed able to get everything he set out to do. Or at least that was the impression he gave, with all that aura of self-confidence. Now Emma was no longer so sure. Suddenly, this stupid plan acquired a new and interesting dimension. She needed more answers.

"Let me see if I’ve understood. For your brother to think that you are not a failure you decided to take a fake girlfriend home so that he thinks that at least you haven't failed in love?"

"Something like that," he admitted reluctantly. Before she could reply, though, he continued. "There is one aspect to keep in mind, by the way. I don't think he will dare, but I still need to warn you. My brother Liam can be a bit overprotective in addition to a pain in the ass. But since you're a tough girl, I assume that you will be able to handle him in case he decides to have it in for you."

Emma's eyes widened in surprise. "Great, now it turns out that I have to play the awful girlfriend role that isn't good enough for the little brother? Just perfect. Anything else I should know before venturing into the lion's den?"

"My sister-in-law is the nicest person and my nephews are adorable?"

A soft snort escaped between her lips before she laid her head on the back of her seat and let her gaze wander through the window, while trying to prepare for what might happen. It might be interesting, after all, she tried to cheer herself up. Emma felt apprehensive but at the same time with some level of excitement to know not only the dynamics of that family but also to discover more layers of the mystery that Killian Jones meant to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments, notes, likes, kudos, and reviews. Also, as usual in me, what at first was going to be a short scene has become a section of over a thousand words, so I had to add one more part. Since my inspiration continues, I plan to post the third part in a couple of days :)
> 
> Apologies in advance because there will probably be around a million mistakes. I hope you like it despite that :)

To Emma's surprise, dinner wasn't a total disaster. She was received quite warmly by the whole family and everyone behaved in a civilized manner. Killian had been right, Elsa, his sister-in-law, seemed like a kind person, and his four-year-old twin nephews were indeed adorable.

Before entering the house and being introduced, Emma had already put on her imaginary protective shell, and felt ready to face any sharp comment or lecture that Killian's brother might have prepared for her. She had dealt with worse, no doubt. However, as the evening progressed Emma was able to relax a little, due in part to the fact that all the family members were making great efforts to have lively conversations. Anna, Elsa's sister, seemed a natural in that regard, as she barely kept her mouth shut except to chew her food. The kids were also a constant source of distractions and entertainment.

The tension in the atmosphere was so thick that you could cut it with a knife, though. Even so, Emma was immediately attracted to the strange dynamics of Killian's family so she couldn't help but carefully observe everyone's behavior around the table.

She watched as any attempt by Elsa to approach Killian was met with a guarded attitude from her fake boyfriend, which surprised Emma since Elsa seemed to try hard to engage him in all kinds of conversations and seemed especially interested in knowing everything about their life back in Storybrooke.

Killian kept that kind of reserved stance almost continuously, with his shoulders tensed up, a fake half-smile adorning his lips and his eyebrows slightly furrowed. It was as if he also wore a protective shield, as if he were reluctant to reveal anything about him or his lifestyle. 

Killian's features only softened with his nephews or when he addressed Emma, which happened quite often, as part of his role as a fake boyfriend, she supposed. 

As for their performance, they seemed quite convincing. Emma was good at studying people through their body language, due to her former profession as a bail bond person and, luckily for her, this family was quite easy to read. No one showed signs of suspecting anything about their farce. Even so, they did carry out some timid public displays of affection that basically consisted of Killian placing his arm around her shoulders in a protective attitude, although she wasn't sure about who he intended to protect, her from any possible attack by his brother or himself.

In fact, Emma noticed how his displays of affection increased each time Killian interacted with his brother. He might have done it unconsciously, but it was on these occasions when he placed his arm on the back of her seat, casually brushing her hair or giving a slight squeeze to her shoulder while his fake smile transformed into a thin line.

Liam also wore a grim expression most of the time. Unlike his wife, he made no effort to get close to Killian and even less to address Emma. He just threw a handful of scathing comments here and there and he occasionally gave her sidelong glances charged with disapproval.

At the moment when Killian offered to prepare coffees after dinner, Emma saw her opportunity to inquire a little more about this strange family dynamic, so she also volunteered to help him. Emma wasn't sure how he would take her offer when it seemed clear that he had used the coffee excuse to escape for a while from the tension around him. Luckily, the smile of gratitude he offered her dispelled all her doubts.

Emma still wasn't sure if she liked this new, more vulnerable version of Killian. In a way, that made him more human, and, although it might seem contradictory, more accessible, so she felt confident enough to approach the subject at the time they found themselves in the kitchen shelter.

"Whoa! So much tension over there." She mumbled, earning a quiet chuckle from him, his features relaxing immediately.

"I already warned you, Swan, didn't I?" The way he raised an eyebrow suggestively did things to her but she opted to ignore it. It was as if there had been a kind of magical effect, since, by the time they had disappeared from the living room, Killian had transformed into the cocky guy she knew, leaving behind the stormy expression he had worn throughout the entire evening.

"So, you were right about Elsa and the kids. But I don't get it, you seem quite tense when you talk to her."

Killian did not answer immediately, merely carrying out his coffee-making task. Nor did the tension seem to have completely abandoned him, a twitching muscle in his jaw betrayed him. Still, when he looked back at her, the ghost of a smile appeared on his face.

"It's just that my beloved sister-in-law continues to insist on knowing all the details about my life back in Storybrooke, information that could be used against me for the asshole I have for a brother."

"But she seems genuinely interested." Emma insisted, not understanding the logic of his statement.

"I know love, but I'd rather not take a chance."

They continued to work in silence, although Emma seemed unable to take her eyes off him for more than two seconds. He was especially hot today, that kind of sulky expression suiting him quite well. Besides, he was too close, causing her to feel not only the warmth emanating from him, but the hint of his scent. The moment he placed his hand in the small of her back to reach something in the upper compartment of the cupboard she felt a kind of electric shock running through her body. _Get a grip, Emma!_

"By the way, you did so well, Swan. I knew it was a good idea to bring you here since at least Liam has had the decency to behave correctly most of the time."

Great, now he was complimenting her and offering her one of his trademark disarming smiles. And he was too close. And had his eyes always been so blue?

This new direction in their relationship was causing a spiral of emotions swirling inside her, to the point that she wasn't sure how to act, so she decided to let her instinct take control. She flirted back.

"Uhm, we'll see. The night is not over yet and I've already caught some glances of disapproval from your brother towards me. But don't worry, I can handle it." She lowered her voice and winked at him before grabbing one of the trays and heading back towards the living room.

While walking, she couldn't prevent a smile of self-confidence from appearing on her face, while a sense of pride settled in her stomach.

Her progress was short, though. She hadn't even reached the door when she noticed Killian's presence right behind her, causing her to slow down when she felt his warm breath caressing her ear while whispering, "I didn't doubt for a moment that you could handle it, love. I chose you for a reason, after all."

This time it was Killian who winked at her before walking past her. The last thing Emma saw before he disappeared through the door was a smirk she wanted to erase with her own lips. 

_Dammit!_

* * *

They were going to share a bedroom, of course. Emma looked closely at the assigned accommodation, taking advantage that Killian was busy with his baggage. At least the bed was a considerable size, so the chances of accidental touches under the sheets were limited. She was no longer sure that was a positive aspect, though.

After letting out a quiet sigh, she grabbed her bag of toiletries and pajamas and headed for the bathroom, located outside the room, next door. She needed a moment of privacy to try to pull herself together, reminding herself as she watched her reflection in the mirror that she really couldn't stand Killian, that she had her reasons for her dislike towards him and that it wasn't a big deal to literally sleep with him. Still, if she took more time than necessary in her beauty routines before going to sleep, only she would know.

When Emma returned to the bedroom, she found that Killian had already chosen his side of the bed. He had settled on the left side with his back against the headboard and seemed focused on the screen of his phone, so much that he acknowledged her arrival with barely a brief glance at her. He was wearing flannel pajama pants and a tank top that exposed the toned muscles of his arms. No big deal at all.

Emma also realized that he had removed his prosthesis. It wasn't the first time she had seen him without it, although on those previous occasions he was in a much more vulnerable position. Still, she took it as a good sign. At least he was comfortable enough around her not to feel the need to use it, right?

Emma's gaze shifted for a moment to the armchair located in a corner. The mere sight of that piece of furniture caused a wave of annoyance to wash over her. Killian had directly assumed that they would share a bed, he hadn't even bothered to show certain chivalry by offering to sleep somewhere else. Even worse, he might have assumed that she would be the one to sleep in the armchair.

 _What's wrong with me?_ Emma walked across the bedroom to her travel bag to put her clothes inside while she mentally recriminated herself for the mixed feelings dancing inside her. A few minutes before the two of them were flirting openly not only in front of his family but also privately and now she felt that her negative thoughts were emerging taking control. 

Deep down, Emma was aware that she was actually afraid of rejection. She couldn't deny that she wanted him, badly. But it seemed that the feeling wasn't reciprocal. Killian had barely noticed her when she had entered the room, for God's sake! She had no choice but to resign herself and continue playing along with the farce.

Her escalation of thoughts was interrupted with a sound coming from the bed. When she turned her head she found that Killian had walked to the foot of the bed and was pushing it so that the headboard hit the wall.

"What the hell..."

Her words were cut off by Kilian who looked at her as he put his index finger on his lips. "Shush! We don't want to spoil the performance, do we?" His words came in a whisper as he continued his task.

"What the hell are you doing?" She whispered back as she approached him, watching his movements through her narrowed eyes.

"Isn't it obvious, Swan?" He muttered as he waved his eyebrows at her in a somewhat lascivious way. As if to prove his point he vigorously pushed the bed again, hitting the wall.

Something was definitely not working well in her brain, because she needed several seconds to process what was really happening. When she finally realized it, her eyes widened with surprise and then she pursed her lips before addressed him again.

"The bedroom on the other side is your brother's, isn't it?" He didn't even bother to answer, he simply pushed the bed against the wall one more time. "What are you, seven?"

"I'm simply giving him an actual reason to make him pissed off."

She couldn't believe what was happening, so she just stood there observing in disbelief with her arms crossed over her chest, unable to decide if his act was a brilliant plan or the most ridiculous idea. One thing was clear, he didn't even seem to have contemplated the possibility of not faking the act or even asking her to contribute by adding some other (human) sounds to make the performance more credible. Somehow the idea that he hadn't counted on her bothered her more than it should.

After one last push, he seemed satisfied, a smile of triumph appeared on his face as he returned to the bed. Only then did he seem to notice her presence, as he patted the empty side of the bed while gesturing with his head inviting her to accompany him. "Come on, love. We've got tired enough, it's time to rest."

Emma rolled her eyes before showing her middle finger up in a childish gesture, but after all, she just witnessed the performance of a naughty boy instead of the one of a grown-ass man, so she was just getting at his level.

The laugh that he released managed to annoy her even more, so, continuing with her childish pattern, she threw a cushion to his face, which he caught before reaching its target, while his laugh became even louder.

"You're an idiot, you know it, don't you?" She mumbled before getting into bed and lying on one side, turning her back on him. Two seconds later she rolled again, facing him. "Just for your interest, in case Liam makes any reference to our performance," she placed air quotes around the last two words and paused deliberately before continuing, "I intend to tell him that it was really you who felt the need to take manual care of your own businesses. Good night."

The last thing she saw before rolling back to her previous position and switching off the light on her bedside table was how his grin disappeared from his face.

"It's not funny, Swan." He grumbled, but she didn't even bother to reply. Luckily, he couldn't see her face, because otherwise, he would have met a huge smirk and an expression of triumph. 

Silence finally fell into the bedroom and that's when Emma allowed herself to relax a little. That sensation barely lasted, though, since she was immediately hyperaware of Killian's presence beside her, even though he had made sure to maintain a considerable space between them. 

A soft tingling spread across her skin at the possibility of any accidental touch, but she remained still, noting how he kept moving on the other side of the bed, as if he didn't find a comfortable position.

Her heart began beating frantically in her chest as her stomach fluttered in anticipation. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Killian seemed to settle under the covers, ceasing any movement. Just when a feeling of disappointment gripped her, she heard his voice coming in a barely audible whisper and causing a chill to run down her spine. "Thank you for helping me, Swan. Sleep well."

All her previous anger vanished after hearing his words, being replaced by a deeper and also more dangerous feeling. In an attempt to keep her emotions at bay, she closed her eyes stubbornly, praying that the sleep would come soon, because otherwise, she didn't know if she would be able to control her desire to turn around and search for his lips.

It wasn't going to be so easy to fall asleep, Emma was aware of that, but she tried to leave her mind blank as she wrapped herself up to her ears and squeezed her eyes shut. It was then that she realized something, causing her eyes to widen again. She had completely forgotten to take off her contacts, and even worse, she had left both the glasses and the cleansing solution in the damn bathroom.

Letting out a huff of annoyance, she removed the sheets and sat up while muttering, "I need to use the bathroom."

"Again?"

"Yes, Jones, again. Don't bother waiting for me awake, I guess you're exhausted after your previous performance." She snapped at him before leaving the room without looking back.

Once again, Emma took advantage of the privacy of the bathroom to calm her inner turmoil. She didn't even know why she had been so upset with Killian after his smart childishness. In other circumstances, she would have even offered to cooperate, especially if that meant bothering Liam. She might not know the guy enough but she had already decided that she hated him even more than she hated Killian even though she barely had any detail about their common backstory.

Emma took her time to take off her contacts and then brushed her hair again and made sure there were no traces of makeup left on her face. After taking a deep breath and let it out slowly, she finally felt determined enough to return to their bedroom.

Luck wasn't on her side tonight, though. As soon as she opened the bathroom door she came face to face with Liam, who looked like he had been waiting for her. Her surprise was such that she let out a little yelp as she put her hand to her chest in an attempt to calm her agitated heart.

"My apologies, lass." Both his tone and his expression indicated that he didn't feel sorry at all. "I couldn't sleep due to an inexplicable noise in my bedroom, so I decided to go down to the kitchen and prepare something to drink. Then I saw the light coming from the bathroom and... here we are." 

_Fuck_! Emma hoped the gloom in the hallway was enough to hide the blush that had surely appeared on her cheeks. "I... I forgot to take off my contacts." She replied while pointing at her glasses. Luckily, she managed to maintain a neutral enough tone. "But it's late, so it will be better if I..."

"In fact, I thought that since you and I have barely had the opportunity to talk before, now that we're alone it would be a good time to have a little conversation. Would you like some tea?"

 _No_.

_Go back to the bedroom._

"I prefer hot chocolate." The words came out of her mouth without her having a chance to stop them. Seriously, what was wrong with her today?

"Hot chocolate will be." Emma didn't like at all the grin that appeared on Liam's face, to the point that she was tempted to change her mind and run away to hide behind the door of her bedroom. She was an adult woman, though, so it was better for her to behave in a mature way so that at least she wouldn't contribute to making Liam's impression of her even worse. For that reason, when he stepped aside reaching up his arm to point the way, she had no choice but to accept. "After you, lass."

So she was going to receive a lecture. As Emma walked down the stairs to the kitchen she felt like the girl that had been sent to the principal's office after committing mischief. Her stomach tightened into knots but she felt a renewed energy spreading through her body. She might be about to get a scolding, but she wasn't going to make it easy for him. Like Killian, if she had to resort to somewhat extreme measures to annoy Liam, she wasn't going to hesitate to use them. They were a team for a reason, right? A Fake one, but a team after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Happy New year!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still can't believe I managed to finish this chapter in such a short space of time, at least for my standards. Anyway, I can't seem to stop writing this story even though I got like a million other things to do. But when you get a stroke of inspiration you should take advantage of it, right?
> 
> Thank you, everyone, for all your comments, notes, likes, kudos and reviews. 
> 
> (This is unbeta'd, so I apologize in advance for the many mistakes and nonsense)

Liam took his time to prepare the hot drinks, keeping himself in a stubborn silence broken only by the sounds caused by his task, so Emma had no choice but to wait sitting on a stool at the kitchen island. This awkward silence, far from making her feel uncomfortable, allowed her to at least regain her composure and meditate on what had happened since she had accepted this stupid plan.

She had never found herself in such a surreal situation, about to be lectured by her fake boyfriend's brother on Thanksgiving night and after having witnessed a performance in which said fake boyfriend pretended to have sex with her with the sole purpose of bothering his brother. It was almost like being part of a hilarious scene from a typical romcom.

Okay, the scene might not be funny, at least Liam's serious expression while preparing the hot chocolate showed it, but that didn't stop the beginning of a chuckle from bubbling in the back of her throat, so she had to press hard her lips together to hold back the incipient laughter.

"How do you prefer your chocolate, lass?" When Liam turned his head to address her, she made an effort to keep her back straight and a neutral expression on her face.

"With whipped cream and cinnamon if that's ok, thank you."

After uttering what seemed like a sound of approval, Liam returned his attention to the stove, ignoring her presence again. It was obvious that he didn't know her at all if he thought that with that attitude he was going to make her nervous. It was rather the opposite, with each passing minute she gained more self-confidence. _You wanna play? Let's play, buddy._

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Liam took a seat next to her while he handed her a steaming mug. Still, he kept his silence, focusing his attention instead on the mug between his hands. His expression was quite cryptic, though, so Emma couldn't tell if Liam was reluctant about how to approach the issue he wanted to deal with her or if, on the contrary, he intended to intimidate her in some way. She suspected that the latter option would be the most likely, so Emma convinced herself that it didn't matter what Liam could hold against her. He was no one to her, she was just playing her role in a farce. None of this was real.

While she waited, Emma took a sip of her drink. _Damn it, it's delicious._ She kept her lips sealed, though. It wasn't like she had any intention to compliment him, especially when she hadn't yet managed to figure him out. After the second sip, the hot liquid sliding down her throat seemed to have its effect, pushing her to act. She already was so done with the waiting.

"Is this like a protective big brother talk where you want to make sure I'm good enough for Killian?"

Liam clicked his tongue, placed his mug on the counter and finally — finally — looked her straight in the eye before answering. "No, because I already know you're not good enough."

 _Whoa! Straight to the point._ Good, at least he had already shown his cards. Now it was Emma's turn to continue playing. She also put the mug on the counter and then she crossed her arms over her chest and slightly raised her chin in a defiant attitude. "Oh, so now I'm not good enough for your little brother. Enlighten me, please." Emma hoped she had endowed her words with enough sarcasm for him to notice.

The change in Liam's expression was immediate. His features hardened as he also crossed his arms over his chest and kept his gaze fixed on her. "I've taken care of my brother since we were both just children and I can assure you that I will continue to do so until my last breath. So that means than I care about anything that might affect Killian in one way or another."

Liam paused for a moment, but since Emma remained silent, he continued speaking, somewhat maintaining a defensive attitude. "I have no idea how much you know about Killian's past, but at least I suppose you do know about his accident. He gave you some explanation about the loss of his hand, I take it?"

"I do know about his accident," Emma replied in a calm tone.

It was true, she didn't know all the details, but she did know about the most important thing, that in that accident that happened sadly on Killian's birthday more than five years ago he had not only lost his hand, but also his fiancée. And she knew all this not because Killian had confessed to her —their relationship wasn't that close after all— but because of other circumstances that, she really preferred not to remember at this moment, although she suspected that they would somehow come out at some point during this conversation.

"And do you also know that, before the accident, Killian had aspirations, projects, and a promising future? And that all that was truncated not only by the accident but by his subsequent decisions?"

Emma's face must have revealed the confusion she was feeling because Liam's lips moved drawing a smirk of little authenticity behind it. "Of course you don't know. Well, let me enlighten you. Despite my insistence that he move here to Boston, to allow us to help him, he decided to move to a bloody town in the middle of nowhere and start working as a simple bartender in that dreadful bar. Even its name, _The Rabbit Hole_ , suits the town."

The way he said the last words, almost like spitting them out with disdain, caused her blood to start boiling in her veins, but she remained silent, biting hard the inside of her cheek to try to hold back any possible reply. Emma also reminded herself that none of this was real and that nothing Liam could tell was going to affect her. She knew from experience that sometimes it was better to wait for the right moment and not act impulsively, so she simply raised an eyebrow in a defiant attitude, before asking, "and this is where I come in, I take it?"

Before continuing, Liam narrowed his eyes, as if studying her. After the brief scrutiny under which she remained impassive, he finally offered Emma some juicy detail directly related to her.

"It's funny because when Killian confessed to me a few weeks ago that he had started dating someone I had the hope, at least for a moment, that whoever the chosen girl was, she would talk some sense into him and would get him out of that hole, quite literally if you know what I mean." Liam let out a humorless chuckle at his own pun. Emma instead, had to make an effort to suppress the urge to roll her eyes. "But then he confirmed that it was you and all my hopes went to hell."

This time Emma couldn't help but huff as she shook her head. "You don't even know me."

"Oh, but I do know enough. No offense, lass, but, honestly, what would you think of a person who hated my brother from the beginning for no apparent reason? Someone whose feelings changed magically to the point of suddenly deciding to start dating him? How is someone like you, with no family, no aspirations, without a future, supposed to help my brother?"

Okay, she had had enough. Emma didn't need this kind of gratuitous crap in her life. Just when she was intending to get up, Liam reached up his arm, palm forward. "One last thing, if you allow me. It seems obvious that my brother fancies you for some strange reason, so I suggest you, if you care in the least for Killian, you should do what is necessary to keep him from being stuck in that life without a future. You should push him towards us, his family, who can really help him."

Emma considered for a moment to ignore him completely, go up to her (their) bedroom, grab her belongings and get out of there like a bat out of hell. But Liam had managed to piss her off enough for him to earn a few retorts at his level.

"Are you done?" Only when he nodded sulkily, did she continue. "Good, because it's my turn now. And you better get settled, because this is going to take a while." Emma silently gloated over the fact that Liam's grumpy expression continued to accentuate. _And this is just the beginning, buddy._

"Well, we better start now to finish as soon as possible." He threw at her in a challenging tone.

Oh man, how she was going to enjoy this unexpected situation.

Maybe if all this were real, if Liam was her actual boyfriend's brother, she would think twice before acting, but given the unwarranted situation she found herself in, she really had nothing to lose.

"Okay. Here we go. First. It's commendable that you've taken care of your brother since you were kids. I guess it's something families do, but how would I know?" Emma shrugged, her lips drawing an exaggerated pout. "As you well indicated before, I have no family. I've never had one, in fact." Emma added to give even more drama to her speech, ignoring the pang in her heart after uttering those last words and focusing on the matter at hand, holding her finger up to stop any attempt at reply by Liam. "However, Killian is a grown-ass man, capable of making his own decisions. He doesn't really need you or anyone else."

"If you aren't able to see that he does need help..."

"I'm sorry, but I didn't ask for your opinion." She hastened to cut him off. Although Liam kept a challenging attitude, he must have thought better and pressed his lips together into a grim line. "If it is not too much trouble I'd like to continue, because this absurd situation is giving me a headache and I'd like to go to sleep. Yes, with your brother next to me. It's what happens when you got a boyfriend, you get to sleep in the same bed and sometimes you have an extremely good time in it."

A furious red tinged his cheeks, causing her to almost step out of her role and burst out laughing. At least he kept silent, so, after taking a deep breath, she continued. "We agree on that, but you know what? I don't remember seeing you in Storybrooke on the days when he needed you the most."

"That's because he continues to push us away." Liam hissed, clearly upset, but she ignored him.

"Oh, it's so easy from your privileged position to decide how another person should live his life." She waved her hand to encompass the entire house in a way to emphasize her words. "But in the difficult moments, on those dates, and you and I know what specific days I am referring to, those who have come to Killian's aid have been his coworkers, his friends, the people who care about him back in Storybrooke. Where were you, Liam, on Killian's last birthday? Certainly not in Storybrooke."

"He doesn't want us there." He snapped, but she might have hit a nerve because his defiant attitude had deflated considerably. Emma almost felt sorry for him, because all his bravado seemed to have left him, but then she remembered all the hurtful words he had thrown at her face and any hint of pity disappeared. 

"And it doesn't surprise you? I wouldn't want someone like that by my side either, someone who thinks he has the right not only to decide for me but to question my own decisions, no matter how close that person was."

"I just want what's best for my brother." Liam insisted, regaining part of his confidence.

"I know it, and you've already made it clear that I'm not good enough for him. Which brings me to the next point. You don't know me, but wherever this relationship takes us, it's up to him as much as me. You don't get a say in this." 

"I did not intend to interfere in your relationship, lass, but to get an ally in you." It was a poor justification, neither his voice nor his expression were convincing and they both knew it.

Shaking her head, Emma finally got up ready to leave the kitchen but before, she turned back to him wearing what she expected was a triumphant expression. "It's a bit unfair, don't you think? Your brother and I have only been together for a few months but you've decided to blame me for something you haven't achieved in the past five years." Emma was surprised that her voice didn't even tremble when she released such a lie.

To his credit, Liam seemed uncomfortable, his elusive gaze and his clenched jaw at least indicated so. She had one more thing to say, though. "One last piece of advice, if you allow me. Maybe you should rethink your strategy towards Killian. But who am I to offer advice? I am nobody, right? " This time Emma could not help a hint of bitterness in her voice, but she recovered quickly to give the final blow. "The chocolate was delicious, by the way. And now if you'll excuse me, I suddenly felt like waking up your brother and showing him how much I want him, so you better be prepared for any unusual noise. Good night."

This time Emma did go out of the kitchen leaving Liam, who seemed partially defeated, all alone. At least she had managed to leave him without arguments. She should consider it as a triumph, right? In fact, that was how she felt, like a winner. Their argument had meant such an adrenaline rush that she felt her whole body vibrating, a surge of energy gripping her as she climbed the stairs up to her bedroom.

That determination weakened as she approached her destiny, being replaced by a mixture of feelings. Emma was so mad at Killian for putting her in this situation that she was tempted to wake him up and send him to sleep in his car, the one he so much had insisted on driving. But there was another feeling struggling to emerge, guilt.

Somehow Liam's words had gotten deep into her. She shouldn't feel guilty, they were just acquaintances after all, although that didn't stop her from having witnessed some of his low moments. Except for the momentary assistance in his few episodes of grief, she had done nothing to help him overcome his loss.

After letting out a deep sigh, Emma shook all those turbulent thoughts away and focused on her most immediate concern, how to face her encounter with Killian after the intense talk with his brother.

When she entered the bedroom she realized that she could delay that concern at least until the next morning, as she found Killian sound asleep. 

She was so upset with him... But when she saw him there looking even younger with a placid expression on his face while he slept, she didn't have the courage to wake him up to yell at him, so she couldn't do anything but sneak into bed, trusting that he didn't notice her presence.

The moment she laid down, she felt a strong arm around her waist pulling her back towards a solid body. "Go to sleep," Killian mumbled against her ear as he tightened the hold of his arm on her waist. 

Emma remained still for a few seconds, not even daring to breathe, her heart beating frantically in her chest. The whirlwind of emotions was so intense that she felt a bit overwhelmed, but when she noticed his breath caressing her skin and the warmth emanating from his body against hers, she gave up. After taking a deep breath, she allowed herself to melt under his touch as she grabbed the left arm wrapped around her and held his stump between her breasts. That was how she finally fell asleep.

* * *

When Emma woke up the next morning she was alone in bed. Her brain needed a moment to start working, so she allowed herself a few seconds huddled under the covers, surrounded by the sensations her senses captured.

The light that filtered through a slit between the curtains caused Emma to blink a couple of times until her eyes adjusted to the brightness of the bedroom. She reached out her arm to find a cold and empty space on the other side of the bed, so she deduced that Killian had woken up a while ago. She still wasn't sure if she felt relieved or irritated by that fact.

What her ears caught next, muffled voices coming from somewhere on the ground floor, caused her to want to curl up again and bury herself under the covers. Although Emma tried to prick up her ears, she was only able to identify the owners of those voices, the Jones Brothers, and some rambling words that seemed to indicate that they were not having a calm conversation.

A heavy sigh escaped between her lips, as she squeezed her eyes with one hand, the reminder of her previous conversation with Liam finally coming to her mind and causing an even less desire to leave the shelter offered by the bed.

In the end, curiosity overcame her, so, although reticent, she sat up and walked stealthily to the door. She poked her head through the slit, glancing up and down, finding that the coast was clear. The voices could be heard more clearly from that position but the sounds still came muffled, so Emma had to make an effort to capture anything that revealed the subject they were talking about.

 _My girlfriend, how dare you? she is so full of herself._.. Emma was able to understand a handful of words perfectly, getting to clear up any doubt about the reason for their discussion. So the secret conversation was no longer a secret. She let out a huff of annoyance as she turned back to the bedroom and grabbed her box of toiletries and fresh clothes, then headed to the bathroom for a quick shower.

When Emma left the bathroom a few minutes later, she found that the discussion wasn't over yet. She would even say that the argument had become more heated. Doubting whether it was convenient for her to make an appearance or not, she finally decided that it was more reasonable if she returned to the bedroom and waited there. She had definitely had enough fighting with people she barely knew.

Emma had been in her bedroom for less than two minutes when a soft knock on the door caused her heart to jump until it almost popped out off her chest.

"Emma? Are you awake?"

A sigh of relief escaped from her mouth when she detected that it was Elsa the one on the other side of the door. "Yes, come in."

Whatever she thought she would find was certainly not Elsa with a contrite expression. She walked reluctantly to stand right in front of Emma, a light pink hue adorning her cheeks, her eyes cast down to the floor. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Elsa seemed to regain her composure, as she finally looked into Emma's eyes, her lips drawing an apologetic smile.

"I'm so sorry, Emma, for everything. And I don't mean only the discussion you had yesterday with my husband but also that Killian has heard about it because of me. He caught us a while ago arguing in the kitchen."

"It's okay. I'm fine." Emma assured her with more certainty than she really felt.

"No, it's not okay. Look, can we talk? It won't be a lecture, I promise." Emma simply nodded and then they sat on the bed, side by side.

"I'm so sorry about what happened yesterday with Liam. His behavior is inexcusable, no doubt, but, you know, he cares too much, about everything." Emma was tempted to reply but Elsa continued talking. "Don't get me wrong, I'm so mad at him that he's going to sleep on the couch for the next few days. But, we really care about Killian. Maybe we put it the wrong way, but we do intend to offer him any help that he decides to take."

"Okay, I get it. But, honestly, that's a family issue. I still don't understand why your husband took it against me. I don't know, maybe, although it's still too early to value it, our relationship eventually turns out to be just a passing thing and you would be worrying about nothing." Emma realized at that moment that her speech was the closest she had been to being honest with them. The expression of disbelief that crossed Elsa's face indicated that such a possibility was something she hadn't considered.

"Do you know that you're the first girl he brings home after the accident? I don't want to put any pressure on you, you obviously don't deserve it, but I have a feeling that your relationship may become quite serious and, although my husband may have a strange way to show it, we cannot be happier in that regard."

Emma couldn't help letting out a laugh of surprise. "A strange way to show it, we agree on that." She shook her head in disbelief but continued smiling until Elsa did the same. Emma decided then that she liked Elsa, even she would probably place her as her favorite person in the house except for the children, of course — She still hadn't decided if she was still mad at Killian. Meanwhile, he would continue below Elsa on that mental list of hers.

Just as the conversation began to become interesting, the bedroom door opened abruptly giving way to an angry Killian. "We're leaving, Swan." He simply snapped without even looking her in the eye as he headed toward his travel bag and began to throw things inside in a careless way.

When Emma glanced sideways at Elsa, she met her new friend wearing a panic expression, which led her to act. Rising from the bed, she walked with determined steps toward Killian and grabbed his arm gently, forcing him to stop with his task.

"No."

"What?" He addressed her with the confusion marked on his face, his eyes flickering quickly between hers.

"We're not leaving. Not yet anyway. I need my daily dose of caffeine to function properly, so Elsa and I are going to look for breakfast somewhere out of here." Emma looked for Elsa's approval who nodded vigorously. "And in the meantime, you're going down again and you're gonna fix things with your brother. We're not leaving for Storybrooke until you two have solved whatever it is that makes you behave like two obstinate teenagers."

"Are you kidding right now?" His voice trailed off when Emma gave him a silent warning through her gaze. Killian simply pursed his lips and kept silent. After glancing at his sister-in-law he let out a heavy sigh and dropped his arms in defeat. "Fine, but I want an extra-large coffee. Something tells me I'm going to need the additional caffeine." 

A strange sensation had taken hold of her since she had woken up, making her act in a more determined way than usual in her, more confident, and above all a little bold. Only in that way would she explain what she did next before he left the room again.

"Killian, wait." Without thinking twice, she pulled him toward her and pressed her lips against his. The simple contact caused her knees to weaken and the butterflies in her stomach to flutter furiously, as a wave of memories washed over her.

After that brief initial moment, though, she realized that he wasn't responding at all to the unexpected kiss, so the flutter in her stomach was replaced by a sense of disappointment. Luckily, that feeling lasted just a split second. After that brief pause of shock, he kissed her back, hard, as he wrapped her with his arms. Such was the spiral of emotions dancing inside her that she almost got carried away but a glimmer of lucidity appeared in her mind, making her realize where they were. Showing off unusual willpower, she pulled away from him just a few inches, their foreheads pressed together as she whispered against his lips, "easy tiger, we got company."

Killian didn't seem to care, though, because he captured her lips once more before finally pulling away. This time it was he who murmured, his warm breath caressing her lips and causing her head to spin.

"See you later, love." He then turned around and disappeared through the door, leaving behind a stunned Emma, unable to decide if the kiss had simply been part of their performance or if it had been something real. She obviously knew the answer as to herself, there was no point in denying it when her lips still tingled craving for more. But she wasn't sure she wanted to know what Killian had really felt. Certainly, his expression also seemed somewhat astonished, although she couldn't say whether if it was in a good or bad way.

At least the delighted expression that appeared on Elsa's face seemed to indicate that she had totally bought their stellar performance. That was a good sign, wasn't it?

* * *

Half an hour later Emma and Elsa were back home carrying several cups of coffee to go and a box of delicious pastries. That short space of time had served to reinforce Emma's previous impression towards Elsa, so much that she wouldn't have minded spending more time with her, but honestly, both were afraid of how the stubborn Jones brothers would have faced their time alone. Luckily the kids had stayed in their care so Elsa hoped they would have been able to behave civilly.

When they entered the living room they were pleasantly surprised to find a fairly quiet picture. Killian was on the ground playing with his nephews while Liam took pictures of the scene, both sporting calm but guarded expressions.

The moment Killian's eyes fell on her, he hurried to get up and walk towards her, wrapping her in a tight embrace before kissing her again. This time it was a gentle kiss, but with the ability to take her breath away. Only when they heard Liam clearing his throat did they separate. 

Once recovered from the incredible sensation of his lips on hers, Emma dared to look sideways at Liam, who wore a more relaxed expression, no sign of animosity towards her, to her relief. Emma could even detect the hint of a smile. _Good_.

They moved to the kitchen where they enjoyed a peaceful breakfast, everyone having a lively conversation sprinkled by the sporadic remarks of the two little boys who kept hovering around giving signs of overflowing energy. Once they finished, Elsa hurried to take the children out of the kitchen, leaving Emma alone with the two brothers. 

That was when Liam finally dared to address her.

"I'd like to apologize for my poor behavior yesterday, lass. It was totally out of place, and for that I'm sorry." Both his voice and his expression seemed genuine, so Emma couldn't do anything but shrug her shoulders before responding tentatively.

"It's okay."

In other circumstances, if all this had been real, that little attempt at apology wouldn't have been enough for Emma. In fact, she would probably have crossed him out of her life maybe forever. But she reminded herself once again that she was simply a part of a farce, so it made no sense to hold a grudge towards a person she probably wouldn't have to deal with anymore.

She was wrong.

"As a way to make amends we've decided to invite you guys to come over for Christmas, if that's fine with you, of course." Emma's eyes widened in surprise, and then she turned her gaze subtly to Killian, who nodded almost imperceptibly.

So the farce was going to last a little longer after all. _It's okay, I like a challenge_ , she convinced herself mentally before responding.

"If Killian is fine with it, I'll be fine as well." She offered, which seemed to be enough since Liam finally — finally — smiled at her.

"Good."

* * *

They stayed at the Jones' house for another hour, which they spent in peace, although it was evident that the tension hadn't completely abandoned them, so Emma felt relieved when they finally left the house and got into Killian's car.

They traveled in silence during the first minutes, until Emma could no longer resist it.

"I should be so mad at you, Jones. You knew perfectly well that something like that could happen and you still decided to bring me." She reproached him in a tone perhaps harsher than she intended.

"I'm sorry lass, I really thought he wouldn't dare. But in my defense, I did warn you." He was right. The apologetic smile that appeared on his lips and the way his eyes glowed were too distracting. Her anger melted away under his charms without her being able to do anything to stop it. _Bastard_.

"So Christmas, huh? Have you thought of any new plans to continue bothering your brother? Something like adding some other sound, human perhaps, to make our performance more credible?" She wasn't flirting, right? She was totally doing it. _Dammit_!

For all answer, Killian burst out laughing. It was a deep and somewhat contagious laugh because a few seconds later she was accompanying him, letting the laughter act in a liberating way, dragging away any trace of the previous tension. 

Once the laughs subsided, he glanced at her with a mischievous expression on his face. "Sorry to tell you, Swan, but apparently our performance was a bit scandalous. They haven't invited us to spend the night."

"Seriously?" She asked pretending to feel upset while her lips drew an exaggerated pout, earning a new laugh from Killian.

"But they have invited us to spend New Year's Day." He hurried to reply between chuckles.

"We have the New Year's Eve party at the Rabbit Hole though." Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion while looking at him.

"Aye, that's why they invited us the following day."

"So we're going to continue with the fake dating."

Killian's eyes bored into hers for an instant before his gaze turned back to the road. "You don't have to do anything, love, but we make quite the team, so I'm in if you're still in."

Emma ignored the butterflies fluttering in her belly and focused on something safe, their farce. "You know this is going to cost you much more than a switch of shifts, buddy. But, in a way, I will have my reward when we show up at your brother's house with a hangover and feeling miserable on New Year's Day."

"And even if we aren't allowed to spend the night there, we always have the possibility of making out on the couch, or in the kitchen..."

"Keep dreaming, buddy."

"Always." 

The way Killian winked at her had no effect on her. None at all. The burning sensation that spread through her body was nothing more than the result of the heat inside the vehicle. That was the only reason.

This time, Killian wouldn't be the only one who would dream about it. Both her first experience of unforgettable sex with him ant the two previous kisses had left her wanting more. Sadly, she had no choice but to settle for improving the art of fake dating. At least for the moment. 

One thing was certain, though. She was no longer sure why she couldn't stand Killian in the first place. In fact, she might have started to like him a little. Just a little tiny bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Since I've already started my winter break it won't happen as with my other wips. I plan to post the rest of the parts in the next few days.


End file.
